The Doctor's On Facebook
by Dman5002
Summary: This fanfiction is The Doctor's Facebook! It has status updates from all your favorite characters, and even some funny chatting between the Doctor and his companions, etc! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor's On Facebook!

Once apon a time there was a man with a strange blue box that could travel anywhere in time and space. The box was called a TARDIS and at first looked to me as a porta potty, but I know otherwise now. (although still stubborn when debating with my sister) This is the story of when the Doctor got a Facebook, added all his companions, etc. and started chatting to them. Let's get started!

(Facebook Chat: The Doctor & Amy)

Doctor: Hello, Amy!

Amy: Doctor? Since when did you get a Facebook?

Doctor: Since, now smart one! Can't a man do normal man things?

Amy: Not when the man's you…

Doctor: Ha, well laugh it up now because I have got some work to do with the TARDIS soon!

Amy: Gotcha… anyways, how's it been travelling "alone" for a while?

Doctor: Great… Great… did River tell you the news?

Amy: Yes… quite shocking, but I'd rather we'd change the subject. There's a question I've been meaning to ask you for a while.

Doctor: And What's That?

Amy: Why do you like Fish Fingers and Custard?

Doctor: I should ask how you DON'T! It tastes so AMAZING!

Amy: Yeah… no. I'm sorry Doctor, but that's extremely gross.

Doctor: Just too stubborn to try them, I presume?

Amy: Sure. Strangely I'm not afraid to admit I don't want to try fish fingers and custard…

Doctor: Sounds Wonderful, Amy. By the way, how's my favorite Roman doing?

Amy: …

Doctor: Sounds Great! Tell him I said hi!

Amy: Will do, Doctor.

Doctor: Great! And did you know that there's a black and white striped fez where I am?

_-Amy Pond has gone offline-_

Doctor: That's rude.

* * *

><p><strong>The Doctor<strong>: Enjoying my new fez and my fish fingers!

_Rory Williams likes this_

Amy: Should I even start?

Doctor: Start what?

Rory: Doctor, I'd stop if I were you…

* * *

><p><strong>Jack Harkness<strong>: It's fun saying _Raxacoricofallapatorius_!

_The Doctor, Rose Tyler, & Micky Smith likes this_

The Doctor: I'm surprised you can finally pronounce the name!

Rose Tyler: Or even SPELL it!

Jack Harkness: Aww, be nice guys!

Rose Tyler: Fine…

* * *

><p><strong>The Doctor:<strong> Did you know _Torchwood_ was an anagram of _Doctor Who_? It's quite fascinating!

_Jack Harkness and Martha Jones likes this_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS AND TIPS AND STUFF SO I CAN BE FUNNIER AND DO BETTER! THANKS!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor's On Facebook

(Facebook Feed)

The Doctor: Highly offended by this week's edition of _Time Magazine_ claiming "even if aliens were out there, they wouldn't be near as 'intelligent' as humans".

_Jack Harkness likes this_

Amy Pond: It depends on what you call intelligence, Doctor.

The Doctor: What do you mean? State an example.

Amy Pond: You.

Rory Williams: Amy got mad at me for accidentally cutting her finger with my sword again…

Amy Pond: Of course it was an _accident_. It's **ALWAYS** an _accident ;)_

The Doctor: -No comment- (Besides this)

* * *

><p>(<span>Facebook Chat: The Doctor and River)<span>

Doctor: Hello, River.

River: Hello, sweetie ;)

Doctor: Ha. How's it going?

River: Pretty good, spending time with the two troublemakers!

Doctor: You do realize they are your _parents, _right?

River: Yes. I've known that for a while, my friend.

Doctor: Oh, right. My bad, professor.

River: Don't push it. Remember who has a gun ;-)

Doctor: Remember whose gun that was!

River: Oh, Jack was ok with it… sort of :-)

Doctor: As great as that sounds, I need to go. Sorry!

River: Pleased to talk to you, goodbye Doctor!

Doctor: Later, professor!

_The Doctor has gone offline_

* * *

><p><em>The Doctor has posted a note: <em>_How to know when your TARDIS is trying to kill you_

_Amy Pond, Rory Williams, River Song, and Martha Jones like this_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOT VERY LONG, AND NOT TOO FUNNY, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! REVIEWS ARE RECOMMENDED AND IF POSSIBLE <span>MANDATORY<span> :D :D **_


End file.
